Fairytales
by Rockondudes95
Summary: Mimi,Sora,Kari:3 girls that fell in love with 3 different guys:Tai,Matt,Davis.They never thought theyd see the boys since they left the Digital World but now, they're meeting again...In the digital world? Bad summ. Good story. R&R plz!M/T S/M D/K
1. Chapter 1

**I own nuthin I wish though! **

Mimi never liked fairytales. She hadn't even when she was little. They weren't real so she had no reason to believe them.

She hadn't even believed them when she was sent to the digital world. She had wanted to be a princess, but a real one with no prince.

Mimi hadn't even met a boy who took her breath away yet, until she met a boy with large brown hair. Taichi Kamiya. Tai.

She had fallen in love with him so fast, but after their adventure, she had not seen him again.

That had been when she was nine. She was sixteen now.

When Kari was little she always wanted her mom to read her fairytales and she would dream of meeting her prince charming. Even as she grew up, she still had the idea of meeting her prince charming.

Her older brother, Tai, always told her that she was loopy and Prince Charming's weren't real. She, of course, didn't listen.

She one day, met a boy, Davis Motomiya. He was the one, she was sure of it! As time went on and she turned fourteen, she lost hope, because she hadn't seen him since her time in the digital world.

Sora: the ultimate tomboy. Fairytales weren't her thing, but she always had this thought that maybe she would find her soul mate.

When she went the Digital World, she met Yamato Ishida. Matt, her perfect soul mate. She fell in love slowly, but surely and when they left the digital world, she didn't expect to see him again.

Her idea of a soul mate was crushed, but her life went on.

All three girls had a different idea about Fairytales and Prince Charmings, but not one of them ever thought they would be faced with such a challenge that was to come.

~!~

Mimi stared out the window of the limo her mom had bought for her sixteenth birthday.

"Bunny, are you listening to me?" Juuri asked her daughter. Mimi snapped out of her haze.

"Yeah, Mom. You said something about behaving at dad's…"

"That and to be nice to Kara. She may seem like a hooker, but… Oh, just be nice to her please." Mimi smiled at her mother's hatred of her step mom.

"I will be."

"Miss. Tachikawa, we are heading into the Air Port Parking lot."

"Thank you James." She said looking at the driver. "Mom, I got to go. I'll call you when I get there."

"Love you." "Love you too." Mimi shut the cell phone and placed it in her pink Armani purse. "Are you excited, Miss?" James asked as he looked for a place to park. "Sort of. I haven't seen him since I was three so I'm a bit nervous." "Where is he, might I ask?" "Odaiba, Japan." ~!~

"TAI!!! GIVE IT BACK!" Kari screamed as she leapt over the couch after her brother.

"NEVER!!!"

"TAICHI KAMIYA! GIVE ME MY NOTEBOOK BACK!" Tai stopped and wiggled the yellow notebook above his head.

"Why? Is there something special about this book? Is it your diary?" He smiled and put the book farther away from the 14 year old.

"No it is not my diary, it is my Language notebook! Now give it BACK!" Tai's frowned. It wasn't any fun when it was just a schoolbook. He gave it back to her, sat down on the couch, and turned the TV on.

BRING! BRING!

"Kamiya residence." Kari answered.

"This is Professor Nakamura from the University of Odaiba. Is this Hikari Kamiya?"

"Kari."

"Well, Kari, I am very proud to say that we would like you and your family to come and visit us. We understand that you are only starting 9th grade in the fall, but we believe that you are the best choice for our scholarship." Kari's mouth hung open in awe.

"You want me to go to Odaiba University for college and your willing to give me a scholar ship?!" Tai looked at his sister in confusion.

"Yes. Are you willing to come?"

"Uh huh."

"Good, we are excited to meet you and your family. Bye."

The other line clicked as the woman hung up, leaving Kari with her mouth still open.

"MOM! We're going to Odaiba for holiday!"

~!~

Sora watched Tokyo rush past her bedroom window.

"Sora! Dinner time!" Reiki yelled to his daughter.

"Coming dad!" Sora walked into the kitchen to find her dad and little sister, Jocelyn, to be setting the table.

"What's for dinner?"

"Chicken and Rice." Sora sat in her seat at the table next to Jocelyn. The two girls began to eat, but Reiki just watched.

"What's up dad?" Jocelyn asked, looking up from her plate. He sighed and pushed his plate away.

"Girls, I have something to say." Sora looked up from her food, "I just got a business offer. The job pays a lot better. The only bad thing about it is that it isn't here in Tokyo." Sora squinted her eyes at her dad.

"Where is it?"

"Odaiba. It's only a couple miles away from here, but it's nicer and quieter. You'll both like it there."

Jocelyn threw here chopsticks down and ran to her room. Sora just looked at her dad.

"Are you sure you have to do this?" She asked and he nodded.

"I can't afford this house, and the job does pay better." Sora nodded.

"As long as you're sure about this." With that, she left the room.

~!~

**Good? Bad? R&R Plz!**

**Nate: You sound desperate.**

**Me: Shut up! I just want reviews!**

**Nate: *cough* desperate *cough***

**Me: *glares***


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so, I know this took (forever) but I was soooooo busy and had no time, what so ever! It's now, so. Oh, and If ou like this, you might like my story on Fiction Press. It's called Behind door number 1. It's incomplete, but I will update soon on it. The web site is: ****.net**** that is to people who don't kow the site. I'm** _woRm girl_** on the site.**

**I own nothing. If I did, Mimi ad tai would have ended up together and so would have Kari and Davis. :)**

**Sight**

"Please Mom! I'll be so bored without Matt there!" Tai complained to his mom as she packed.

"It's up to Kari. It's her trip." Tai then went to his room, grabbed his cell phone, dialed Matt's number and headed to Kari's room.

"PLEASE!! PLEASE!! PLEASE!!" The two boys whined in both of Kari's ears. Surround Sound is how Tai figured it.

"Fine! Just quit whining!" She gave in.

Tai jumped up and shouted, as did Matt.

"Thank you thank you!" they both shouted and Tai headed to his bedroom to pack.

"This is going to be awesome! Odaiba is one of the coolest cities ever!" Matt exclaimed and Tai nodded.

"I know! Not just that, but hot chicks." **(A/N I am a girl so if the guys' sound dorky like what Tai just said, Sorry! I've never heard a conversation like this so.)** Tai exclaimed in excitement. He'd been single for far too long, as had Matt.

"This is going to be an awesome trip!"

"Is T.K coming too?"

"Nope! He's staying at Mom's house so he won't be anywhere near Odaiba." Tai smirked.

"You're nice." Matt shrugged.

"He doesn't even want to go anyways. He says that he'd rather stay at mom's than go with us." That sounded like T.K: the boring one of the two.

"Fine by me."

"When are we leaving?"

"We have to pack then we'll get you and our plane will leave at 12."

~!~

Mimi put the last touches on her sandwiches and headed out into the living room with her father.

"Looks good, Meems." Akatsuki commented. Mimi sat next to him on the couch and began to eat.

"I'd like to go out and explore the town today, since you're working second shift tonight." Akatsuki nodded and looked at Mimi.

"I think that would be awesome. You've been here for two days and you haven't left once. Exploring would be good for you." Mimi took a bite from her sandwich. She didn't tell him, but she was nervous. She hadn't been to Odaiba since she was five.

"That's what I thought." Akatsuki finished his lunch and got ready for work.

Mimi put her sandals on and headed out as her father did.

~!~

"I hate this place and I want to go back." Jocelyn yelled at Reiki. Her arms were crossed and her face was red with anger, as was his.

"You are acting like a two year old. We are staying. I need this job!"

"If mom was here you wouldn't have made us move!" Jocelyn ran to her room and slammed the door. Sora walked into the kitchen.

"Going to yell at me too?" Reiki asked bitterly and Sora ignored him as she walked out the door into the street. It was 1 in the afternoon so, she had nowhere to be. She walked down the street and turned. Nothing happened in Odaiba. It was almost the size of Tokyo, but the streets weren't as crowded.

She missed Tokyo and it's crowded streets and loud sounds. She missed her friends and family that had lived right down the road, but most importantly, she missed the Haiku Park where her mom had always taken her when she was alive.

Leah Takenouchi had died a year ago and since then, Reiki had done nothing but work to keep the family up on the bills. Sora had been taken out of her private school and moved into a public school, as was Jocelyn.

A tear slid down her cheek as she thought about her mother, but she was brought back into the real world when she ran into someone.

"HEY!" Sora fell to the ground, as did the other person. She looked up to see a brunette boy with short spiky hair.

"Sorry." She said as she got up and helped him up.

"Watch where you're going!" The boy had dark brown eyes and goggles around his neck.

"I'm Sora." Sora put her hand out and her grabbed it and shook.

"Davis. You new here to Odaiba?" Sora nodded.

"Yep. Just moved a week ago." Davis nodded and examined the red head.

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen. You?" Sora asked.

"Fourteen."

"Cool." Davis looked at the giant clock tower down the street.

"Gotta go. Soccer practice. You wanna come watch?" Davis asked and Sora nodded.

"Sure. I don't have anything else to do."

~!~

"Wow." Was all Tai and Matt could say as they walked into the streets Odaiba. The plane has landed an hour ago and Tai, Matt, and Kari had all went to explore. Kari stayed behind the two, stopping every once in a while to watch the people. Living in the small town al her life, she wasn't used to so many people around at once.

"Come on Kari!" Matt yelled. She had slowed down and fell farther back. She jogged up to the boys who were crossing a street to a park. When she looked at the park, she saw a group of kids playing soccer. The youngest was 13, give or take and the oldest looked about 18 or 19.

Matt and Tai were watching the game and as Kari approached, she saw a couple of familiar kids: Yolei, Cody, Ken. Then she saw Him.

His brown spiky hair and dark eyes were the same as when they had been younger. He was exactly the same, except for his height; he was now taller than Kari.

Tai and Matt weren't paying attention to Kari. Matt had been watching a girl, his age. Her short red hair was bouncing as she ran for the ball. She was older and more beautiful than before.

Tai was staring at the girl with cinnamon brown hair. She wasn't in the game, but she was watching intently. Her shirt was hot pink, but her jeans were old and worn. She smiled and Tai lost his breath.

Sora had been trying to get the ball since she had gotten to the field, but her opponents were good at keeping it away. When she and Davis got to the park, she saw Mimi, her old friend from when they had been in the Digiworld. Mimi didn't play soccer, but she loved to watch the game, so she watched everyone play.

It was during half time when Kari raced over to hug the two girls. They both accepted the embrace, but when they looked past the young girl, they saw the boys.

**Like? Dislike? I like this chapter, so... R&R PLZ!!!**

**Nate: *coughs* Desperate *coughs***

**Me: *glares***


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long again! Kristen, don't kill me!!! I love life too much! On with the show!**

**Welcome back**

_Mimi took one last look at the digital world before Izzy turned the computer off. _

_A tear slid down her cheek. She wouldn't be able to go back to the Digital World ever again and she wouldn't be able to see Tai again._

_"It's okay Meems. Maybe you'll see him again." She shook her head._

_"No I won't, but it doesn't matter because I don't like him no more." He nodded. He knew that was a lie, but he decided to keep his mouth shut._

_Mimi walked out of the room._

_"Bye Izzy." _

_"See ya Mimi." Izzy began working on his computer. The digital world brought them together, wasn't it supposed to keep them together?_

_He worked day and night with his best friend Jyou at his side._

_"Don't worry Mimi, we'll make it better."_

That'd been a couple years ago and they were putting the finishing touches on it.

"Hmn. You think this will work?" Jyou asked. Izzy shrugged. Lack of sleep had made him a bit slower than usual and a bit more grumpy, but it was worth it. Mimi had gone through a horrible long period of depression. It had been a dark time and Izzy liked to think that this would help make sure that she never went through that again.

"I hope it does." Izzy looked up at Jyou and he nodded.

Izzy pressed the enter button.

"Let it begin."

CLICK!

"What are they doing here?" Sora asked Kari who shrugged.

"Tai had to come because he's family and he dragged Matt along. Stupid, I know."

"Hey, Sora, where'd you go?" Davis jogged up to the group of girls, but stopped in mid jog when he saw Kari.

"Hey...um Kari. What are you doing here in Odaiba?" He asked shakily.

That moment, the portal opened, but Izzy and Jyou made a slight miscalculation. Instead of the portal just taking Mimi and Tai, it took ALL of them: Matt, Sora, Tai, Mimi, Kari, Davis, TK, Yolei, Cody, Ken, Izzy, and Jyou.

All of the kids from the first two adventures were sent to the digital world.

LET THE GAMES BEGIN!!!!!!

**Okay, this chapter was short, but! I needed a build up and a cliff hanger! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! CLIFFHANGERS! They suck don't they? HA! **

**Nate: You're evil.**

**Me: *Laughs* IKR!**

**Nate: What?**

**Me: IKR. **

**Nate: What's that mean?**

**Me: I know right?!**

**Nate: okay then.**

**Me: Wanna know what?!**

**Nate: Hmn?**

**Me: I know why Santa's fat.**

**Nate: Why?**

**Me: HE EATS LITTLE KIDS!!!! THAT'S WHY THEY SIT ON HIS LAP!!! SO HE CAN SMELL THEM SO IT'S OKAY TO EAT THEM!!!!!**

**Nate: Wow. That's...um...interesting.**

**Me: IKR!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK, so, my last chapter was short like, major short so I shall make it up to you all with a loooooonnnnnnggggg chapter. I have to thank Lord Pata and XTAIGAX for helping me with my OC: Bindi Kokoro.**

**Bindi Kokoro- 14; Digidestined; Vacationing in the Digital World with her Digimon; Digimon: Moonmon**

**Note: Lord Pata helped with the idea of Making Bindi; XTAIGAX helped make her. THANK YOU KRISTEN!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't think I have said my disclaimer at all, but I do not own Digimon. If I did, there would be a couple of changes. :)**

**Oh yeah, and I would like no flames. Constructive Criticism is accepted as long as it's not mean. If I make a lot of Spelling errors, tell me. I forget to press spell check ALL the time, so just tell me and I will fix it.**

* * *

**Separated**

Bindi wasn't really doing anything when someone fell on her.

"OW! WHAT THE FRICK?!" She yelled as she pushed the person off.

"Umph. Sorry. I didn't mean to land on you." TK pulled himself to his elbows and looked at Bindi who was brushing herself off. She was beautiful with her long bright blond hair, brown/green eyes, and a look of pure annoyance that made TK laugh a bit only because she was getting annoyed over something so stupid. He'd said sorry.

She turned and glared at him, "What are laughing at?! This is not funny!" She yelled.

"What's going on out here?" For the first time, TK noticed the large RV and campfire and lawn chairs. Had he fallen into a camp site?

Before he could ask, a small digimon walked out of the RV.

"Bindi..." It said. The girl, Bindi, looked at the digimon.

"Nothing, Moonmon. This guy just fell on me from out of no freaking where." She snapped and TK chuckled some more. She turned and glared at him.

"What. Is. So. Funny." He stood up and looked in Bindi's eyes with an amused glint in them.

"You." He said plainly and got ready for her explosion.

Bindi glared, opened her mouth, then shut it. TK smiled and turned to a lawn chair and sat down.

"I have a question for you." Bindi's glare lightened.

"Where am I?" Bindi nodded and smiled.

"Digital World. Are you new here?" He shook his head.

"No, but I haven't been here in forever and I didn't expect to come back." He stood up and headed to forest.

"Where are you going?!" Bindi yelled after him.

"I don't know." He turned towards here and smiled, "Wanna come with?" The question took her by shock but she nodded and turned to the digimon who head been watching the whole thing with a smile on her face.

"Coming with?" She asked and Moonmon nodded and the two sprinted off with TK, not before they heard someone scream.

~!~

Ken and Yolei fell from the sky into a large pink sea of Biyomon.

"AHHHHHH!" The digimon dove for cover from the two teens as they hit the ground.

"That hurt..." Ken said. He winced at the pain crawling up his arm.

"...Badly." Yolei finished.

"Hello?" A Biyomon asked the two with curious eyes.

Yolei slowly sat up and adjusted her glasses, "Hello...Um... Do you know where we are?"

Ken sat up, "The Digital World."

"Most likely, but where in the Digital World?" The Biyomon shrugged.

"YOLEI!!! KEN!!!" The two turned to the back of the crowd of Biyomon to see the one they knew.

Sora's Biyomon came running up to them in excitement.

"What are you guys doing here?!" She asked and Ken and Yolei shrugged.

"We're not sure."

"Are the others here?"

"Dunno." Ken said.

"Let's go look for them." Yolei decided and started walking the other way. The other two started off after her.

Then they heard a scream.

~!~

Mimi ran away from the giant digimon that was running after her. It's stingers were snapping together at her.

She ran until she reached a ledge. The cliff was, at the least, 100 meters down.

The digimon ran out to the clearing Mimi was. She looked back at the running digimon, cursed under her breath, and jumped.

~!~

Tai had seen it all: Mimi running out of the wood and jumping off the ledge into a deep, dark, sea of black. He shouted out after her, but as soon as he did, he heard a silent, almost non-existent, splash as Mimi hit the water, but not before he heard a scream that could be heard all over the Digital World.

"MIMI!!!" He yelled out for her, but he knew it was too late. All he did was attract the digimon's attention.

It turned to Tai and looked with great suspicionthen flew after him. Tai ran towards the wood that Mimi had ran out of. He turned and made loops hoping to lose the digimon, but it didn't work. He stopped in exhaustion and waited for the digimon to crush him, but it didn't happen. He turned and saw another digimon attacking the the first one.

"Agumon?!" Tai yelled at the yellow digimon.

Agumon smiled at the brunette and went back to fighting, "The rest of the digidestined are here! The first two groups." Agumon said as he fought the digimon.

"Are you serious?!"

"Yep. Biyomon told me. Us digimon that spend so much time together get a mind connection, we can talk to one another through our minds." Tai watched as Agumon finished the other digimon off and came running to him.

"So, we off to find the others?" Tai nodded, then thought about Mimi.

"Mimi could be dead." Tai said and Agumon nodded sadly.

"It's a possibility."

"Let's go find the others now." The two walked off in silence.

~!~

Davis, Cody, and Matt hadn't fallen that far from one another and found each other quickly.

They had decided to find the others when they heard the scream.

"What was that?" Cody asked and Matt shrugged.

"I don't know..."

"MATT!"  
"CODY!"  
"DAVIS!" Armidillomon, Veemon, and Gabumon all shot out of a bush and ran to the boys in pure excitement.

"Well, that answers where we are." Davis commented, with a smile.

Gabumon seemed to run a little slower than the other two.

"What's wrong, Gabumon?" Matt asked. Gabumon shook his head and a tear rolled down his blue, furry face. Matt leaned down and looked at Gabumon who shook his head.

"You will know soon enough. Let's go find the others." Veemon and Armidillomon nodded with a sudden sadness in their eyes.

As far as they knew, a fellow digidestined had fallen...

~!~

Izzy looked around. He had only came back to consciousness when he had heard a screamm. Mimi's scream.

Tentomon had showed up not long afterwords and the two headed off to search for the rest of the group.

"Something happened to Mimi." Izzy whispered to Tentomon who nodded.

"Agumon said that she is most likely dead. Tai saw her jump off a cliff. She was trying to escape another digimon."

"She was who screamed."

"Yes." Izzy nodded. Tentomon examined the 16-year-old boy in understanding, "You like her?" Tentomon asked.

Izzy nodded, "Yeah, I do. She doesn't like me though. She likes Tai and I'm willing to help get them together." He sighed, "As long as that's what she wants, but if he hurts her... I'll kill him." Tentomon nodded. He saw the hurt deep in Izzy's eyes. Izzy wouldn't let Tai hurt Mimi and he was willing to fight Tai if he had to.

"IZZY! TENTOMON!" Izzy looked up and saw Sora running towards him with a smile of relief on her face. He smiled slightly at Sora's excitment.

"Hey Sora!" He yelled back. Sora hugged Izzy tightly.

"Oh my gosh! I haven't seen you since we were..."

"13? I know." He finished her sentence which only made her smile even more.

"I heard that everyone else is here! Wanna go and find 'em?" He nodded.

"Sure." They set off.

On their way, they found Jyou and the three set off to find the rest of the rest of the teams.

* * *

**DUM DUM DUMMMMMM!!!! I KILLED MIMI OFF!!!! Or did I? Oh and I have now introduced you to Bindi Kokoro and told you of Izzy's love for Mimi. What next? Will it be Michi or Koumi?hmn... I've made myself baffeled with that certain question.**

**R&R plz!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okee Dokee then! So, a frog has taken residence in my throat and my nose has decided to become a snot fall (bad image right?) and I feel like Jacob on Twilight with the sweating temperature, so I am a bit loopy. Cool huh? To make things worse, I just saw this stupid movie called Jennifer's Body so I am really annoyed about that because the girl goes to the psych ward. (What the Flip???) I don't know, I just know that seeing retarded movies makes me wanna write an awesome story and say "Yeah, idiot movie take THAT!" And in case anyones wondering, no I am not Mentally in-stable, I just have a writers mind which is perhaps just as bad. lol. OKAY! Enough with my babbling, let's get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing unfortunatly. :(**

**

* * *

**

**As long as You're Happy**

By the end of the day, everyone was present except for Kari, Gatomon, Patamon, Mimi, and Gomamon. It was night and Kari was still looking for her friends.

"Guys, what if we never find them?" Kari asked. She was tired and hungry. She was also getting a bit annoyed with Gatomon and Patamon's flirting. In other words, she asn't nearly as optimistic as usual.

"We'll find them. Have faith." Gatomon smiled up at Kari , but the smile didn't reach her eyes and she knew it, so she sat back down next to Patamon.

_What if she's right? _Gatomon thought to herself, but she didn't dare say it aloud.

~!~

"SHOW ME WHAT IT'S LIKE! TO BE THE LAST ONE STANDING! AND TEACH ME WRONG FROM RIGHT! AND I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT I CAN BE! SAY IT FOR ME SAY IT TO ME! AND I'LL LEAVE THIS LIFE BEHIND ME! SAY IT IF IT'S WORTHY SAVING ME!" Mimi sang at the top of her lungs, but she choked the last part out. Hot tears fell down her cheeks and landed in the cold water that surrounded her.

She was cold, and running out of energy, and to make things even worse, her mascara was running.

"SOMEBODY SAVE ME!!!" Mimi yelled. "Please." She whispered the last part.

By now, she was coming in and out of consciousness due to the extreme cold of the water, but this time, she started falling under the water until something grabbed her put her on it's back.

"It'll be okay Mimi." Ikkakumon whispered as he headed to the small strip of land she had been heading for: File Island.

~!~

Kari was taking watch when Sora popped through some branches.

"KARI!" She yelled and Kari stood up and ran to Sora.

"Sora! I am so glad to see you!" The two girls hugged and happy-danced which woke the two sleeping digimon up.

"What's going on?" Gatomon asked, but jumped up in surprise when she saw Sora and ran to hug the red-head too, as did Patamon.

"Is TK alright?" Patamon asked and Sora nodded.

"Yep. And, he made a friend. I think he' likes her." Sora had a mischeavous look in her eyes, but Kari was too happy to say anything about it.

That night, Kari, Patamon, and Gatomon all joined the rest of the Digidestined. This turned up questions.

"Gomamon isn't with you?" Jyou asked in disappointment when the four got to the camp. kari shook her head.

"Nope. I thought he was with you guys."

"Where's Mimi?" Kari asked. The digimon all bowed their heads in sadness, as did Tai and Izzy. Kari looked at Tai, "What happened to her?!" She practically yelled.

Tai stood up.

"When Mimi was transported here, a large digimon found her. Mimi ran from the Digimon, but she came to a cliff and had no where else to go. She..." His voice broke and he sat down and covered his face with his hands.

Sora's head hung, as did everyone elses'. Kari burst into tears and fell to her knees. Davis went to comfort her, but she shrugged him off.

"She was like the big sister I never had." Kari whispered. Sora nodded.

"She jumped off the cliff. She could still be alive!" Cody announced, but Tai shook his head.

"The cliff was, like, ten feet tall. She couldn't survive anything like that with her tiny figure." He commented. Izzy nodded.

"It's all my fault too." He whispered and Jyou shook his head.

"I should take part of the blame..." he began, but Izzy just shook his head.

"I came up with the idea. I brought you into it. It's all my fault." Izzy looked up at everyone who were all looking at him. "When we came back to the real world last time, Mimi was sad that she would never see any of you again. Especially Tai. I thought I could make it better by making another portal to send her here with Tai so she could finally tell him how she felt, but I made a mistake that caused Mimi her life. It's all my fault. I should have never made the stupid portal." Izzy stood up and stomped off into the woods and disappeared into the darkness.

"I'll make sure he doesn't hurt himself." Jyou said standing up and walking the same way Izzy had.

The digidestined sat in silence and eventually all fell asleep. Jyou had returned later in the night with Izzy shuffling behind him. Jyou's nose had been bleeding, you could see the dried blood at the end of his nostrils.

"Sorry for hitting you Jyou." Izzy whispered as the two sat down. Jyou shrugged.

"You were mad and I got in your way. Besides, it doesn't hurt that bad." Jyou chuckled at his statement. It was a lie, his nose felt broken and he could still a trickle of blood here and there. Izzy nodded. "You like her that much?" Jyou asked and Izzy looked up at jyou through the darkness.

A couple minutes went by and he nodded, "Yep. I've always liked her, but she has Tai. I don't want to talk about it anymore." Izzy laid down and fell asleep, leaving Jyou to his thoughts.

~!~

"Mimi." Gomamon whispered in Mimi's ear.

It was dawn and Gomamon had just woke up. The two had only gotten to land about three hours ago, but that was all the sleep Gomamon needed. Mimi had been unconscious since she had slipped under the water when Ikkakumon had found her.

"MIMI!" He yelled and Mimi shot up like a bullet. Her head turned this way and that, taking in her surrondings. She turned around and looked at Gomamon for a second then jumped on him.

"Gomamon!" She yelled in absolute happiness. "I'm so happy to see you! I thought I died!" She began to cry.

"Hello...Mimi...How'd you get...here?" Gomamon choked out. Mimi let go and shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I just fell into the Digital World, then this ginormous digimon attacked me for crushing it's food and I ran until I came to a cliff then i jumped into the cold water." She took a breath, "Then...I tried to swim to land, but I got too cold and nobody heard me yell for help and eventually I blacked out." She explained.

Mimi looked forward and saw nothing but desert land, but decided that it was there only way towards her friends (if they were even on the same Island).

Gomamon followed her gaze and sighed.

"We've got no other way, do we?" Mimi shook her head.

"Not at all." The two took a drank of the water and headed out into the desert.

~!~

Tai woke up as soon as the sun came up. He looked around at his sleeping friends, noticed one was missing.

Tai walked into the forest, following the fresh footprints. He soon came across a small opening with benches occupying it. In on bench sat Izzy who was looking at the ground. Tai walked over to Izzy and sat down next to him.

"Hi."

"Hi." Tai looked at Izzy who was still staring at the ground. He took a closer look at Izzy and saw that Izzy was truly different than what Tai remembered of him: Izzy's hair was a bit shorter, his face was dirtier and his eyes looked like they belonged to someone older and wiser. Izzy had little muscle, but Tai could see that Izzy was strong. Izzy seemed to be all grown up compared to his ten-year-old self Tai remembered.

"You've changed since our last visit." Tai commented and Izzy nodded.

"That's what happens." Izzy looked at Tai, "Do you like Mimi?" Izzy asked. Tai stared at Izzy for a minute in shock of the question.

"Yes." Tai answered and Izzy nodded and looked back down to the ground.

"Figures." Izzy said under his breath. Tai heard.

"Do you like her?" Izzy bent down for a stick that was in front of him, stood up and threww it at a tree. The stick broke in two from the force of the throw.

"It doesn't even matter. She likes you back. You two will live happily ever after and I'll just have to get over it." Izzy sat back next to Tai who nodded.

"You don't know that." Tai said and Izzy looked at Tai with disbelief.

"You've got to be kidding me! The day we got back from the digital world, she started crying because she'd never see you again! She's in love with you and you said you liked her back." Izzy's eyes filled with hate and Tai became a bit scared. he didn't want to end up like the stick, "You can't lead her on and then hurt her because if you do, then I'll hurt you." Tai narrowed his eyes.

"If **you **like her so much, then why don't **you **ask her out?!" Tai yelled.

"BECAUSE SHE DOEN'T LIKE ME!!!!" Izzy yelled then stormed off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, so I am so happy! I had such a great day! My boyfriend: Brett asked me to lunch and we went to Arbys down the street from my house and we walked back to my house and he spent the day here. We watched movies and played videogames (I beat his butt!) and we had pizza for dinner. My Gosh! It was so awesome! I am now writeing you another chapter to show how good a day I had!**

**You and Me**

Kari and Davis walked along the beach. The sun was setting and everything was perfect.

"Kari, there's something I've always wanted to say to you." Davis looked at Kari with a small smile on his face. She looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Yes, Davis?"

"I love you." She sighed.

"I love you too, Davis." They both leaned in. Closer...Closer...Closer.

"KARI!!!! WAKE UP!!!!"

Kari shot up from a sleeping position and looked at a smiling Veemon.

"I won't tell Davis." He said with a large smile. Kari's face turned tomato red.

"I...um...Sleep talk?" Kari asked. Veemon nodded his head furiously and Kari paled.

"Yep. Luckily, I stopped you before Davis came over." Veemon pointed at the Davis who was walking towards them with a smile on his face that made Kari think of her dream. Her eyes glazed over and she stared at Davis as he tripped over his own shoes.

"Clumsy, but so cute." She whispered. Veemon rolled his eyes.

~!~

"So, these are your friends?" Bindi asked. TK smiled and put his hands in the air.

"They aren't that bad. Izzy is a bit eccentric, yes, but everyone else is...Somewhat normal." Bindi laughed.

"What about this Mimi? Kari seems to be really sad about her." TK nodded sadly.

"I met Mimi when I was, like, eight and she just took to me." TK chuckled, "She was like my mom when we were lost in the Digital World. She was always so preppy and happy. She wanted to be a princess last time I saw her, but that was six years ago. She's...I mean she **was **16-years-old. Mimi was the best. She was the big sister Kari and I ever had." Bindi nodded and looked around.

Izzy stomped out of the woods and sat at the edge of the campsite that the group had made.

"What's wrong with him?" Bindi asked and TK shrugged.

"Izzy!" Tai yelled as he walked into the clearing with everyone else.

"Leave me alone Tai!" Izzy yelled back.

"Are they about to fight?" Bindi asked and TK watched Tai walked up to Izzy who just glared at the ground.

TK stood up when Izzy stood up and glared at Tai.

"I said Leave me alone, Tai." Izzy said and pushed Tai back. Tai looked surprised, but quickly recovered and pushed Izzy back.

"Crap. Stay here." TK headed over to the two in hopes that it was just a misunderstanding, but right before he got over to the two, the punches began.

~!~

"This going to be wonderful!" Someone with a deep voice said in triumph.

"You are right! We will finally have payback on those annoying brats! Our original selves would be so proud!" Another voice said and another person nodded.

"I agree. We shall finally get them back for defeating us so long ago!" The third person said with a look of satisfaction. All three of them looked behind them and looked at a certain unconsiceous pink haired girl.

"She fell into our trap in the desert." The first thing said and the other two nodded.

"What about that pesky Gomamon?"

"We will deal with him later."

**BUM BUM BUUUUUUM! Another cliffhanger. I suck, I know. R&R PLZ!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok! So I am sorry this is taking so long to write, but I have been trying to update on my other Fanfic of big time Rush. (Best show eva! Can't wat till 18th!!!!) So enjoy this wonderful chapter!**

**Dark Masters are Back!**

_Flashback_

_Mimi ran through the desert, but she had no where to go._

_"Why are the digimon after me today?" Mimi asked. Gomamon tried to shrug as he was sort of floating above the ground._

_"Mimi Tachikawa, don't run. You have no where to go! Surrender now!" A deep and hatred voice said and Mimi screamed._

_"NO!" She kept running, but tripped on a rock and fell._

_"Mimi!" Gomamon shouted and almost turned back._

_"NO! Keep going, Gomamon! Get to the others! I'll be there soon! I promise!" She shouted. A black, shadow like arm grabbed her foot and pulled her back, Gomamon kept running as ordered. After a couple of seconds, he looked back, but Mimi was no where to be seen._

_End Flashback_

Gomamon staggered through the desert. He was sweating like a geyser and he needed some water and food. He kept going even if he wanted to sit and never get up again. He was scared.

~!~

"Hey, Sora." Matt stretched out next to Sora who was drawing in the mini notebook she kept with her at all times.

"Hi." She said without looking up.

"Whatcha drawing?"

"An outfit." Matt smiled.

"I didn't know you could draw cloth." Sora shrugged and shut the notebook.

"I started about a year after we got back. What about you? You started a band?" Of course she had heard the Teenage Wolves! All of the girls in her old school were obsessed with the band. She pushed back strand of red hair out of her face and looked at Matt. He looked back at her.

"So, I was wondering, maybe when we get back to the real world we could, ummmmm..." He was interupted by Jyou's shouting.

"GOMAMON!!!" He yelled and ran to the exhausted and raggidy looking digimon. Gomamon coughed and collapsed in Jyou's griup.

"Mi..." He whispered and Jyou pulled Gomamon away from his body.

"What?"

"Mi...M-m mi. Miiiii....Mi..." Gomamon whispered hoarsley. Ken brought some water for him and he drank it quickly and reached for more.

"I think he's saying Mimi." Davis said. Tai stood up from where he was and walked over to Jyou and Gomamon.

"What about her?"

"Cap...captured....D-d d dark mas..." The digimon's voice trailed off and he winced at the sudden pain in his hungry stomach.

"She was captured? But I saw her jump off of that cliff and heard her scream!" Tai argued, but Gomamon shook his after another drink of water.

"I...saved her. Came to a...beach. Other side...of...File Island." Gomamon's voice sound a lot better, but he still paused between certain words due to exhaustion, "Tried to...help save...her...No want...help...Told me to...run." With that, Gomamon fell asleep in Jyou's arms.

"Leave him alone, let him sleep." Jyou walked over to his spot and laid Gomamon who had just digivolved into Bukamon.

"She's still alive." Tai said staring off into space. Izzy had walked by as Tai had said that, but stopped when he heard.

"She is?" He asked Tai turned around and smiled.

"Yeah, she is." He said and walked away in a sleepy daze. Izzy smiled, too, but it was sad.

He wanted to see Mimi, but then again, he didn't. Seeing her would make his feelings flare up. He was trying to get over her, but it was difficult. The feelings had been there for years and he was sort of used to them now, but Mimi wouldn't be happy with him...

~!~

She was having a dream.

Mimi stood at the edge of a beautiful field of wild flowers, her favorite place to be. This place was in the rural part of NYC, and now there she was in her dream.

A soft wind blew and she could smell the flowers as her pale pink dress fluttered around her calves. the spaghetti straps swayed with the wind, but Mimi took no mind. Not far away, a person had appeared.

"Hello?" She yelled and the person turned to look at her and she gasped.

"Tai?" She whispered and he smiled and walked towards her, but then someone popped right in front of her. It was Izzy.

"He left you! Why are you fawning over him?! He doesn't care! I can make you happy! I never left." He said and then smiled the sweet smile that he always taunted her with.

Mimi bit her lip then nodded.

"You're right..." She said, but she looked past him and at Tai who wasn't far away. He'd stopped walking and was looking confused. Izzy put his hands on her shoulders and shook her lightly.

"You don't need him!" Mimi looked over his shoulder again and looked longingly at Tai.

"Izzy, he's saved me a couple of times and he was there when we were in the Digital World..."

"What about after?"

"No, but he couldn't have been! We live far away from each other! He probably would have been if we had been closer, like on the same continent!" She said standing up for Tai, but Izzy smiled and shook his head.

"You really are nice, but like I said, you don't need him!" Mimi narrowed her eyes and looked at Izzy.

"Since when are you this...this...Cruel?!" Mimi yelled and pushed him away from her, but he dissolved into dust. She looked at him in confusion and then looked up at Tai in horror, but just then a wind blew him apart, too.

Mimi fell backwards into what should have been flowers, but they turned into mud and goop. She screamed and then woke up in a dungeon like prison.

**Ok, so I hope you like this chapter. I personally think this chapter is crap, so... R&R plz! Oh, and if you have seen Step up 2, then you will understand: I LOVE YOU MOOSE!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, I am sorry for not updating yesterday like I was going to, but I got real lazy, soooooo. On with the Chapter!**

**Attack!!!!!**

"They are coming, Brother." A man with a scratchy voice said. This man was called Dalvar, a reincarnation of Machinedramon. His body was malformed with half human half machine parts that made him freakish looking.

His brother smiled an evil smile of satisfaction, "Good. Where are they now?" This brother was Flynn, a reincarnation of Piedmon, the leader of the Dark Masters. Flynn was just as cruel and demonic as Piedmon, but he had more reason to want to kill the Digidestined, Tai, Izzy, TK, Kari, Sora, Matt, Jyou, Yolei, Ken, Cody, and Davis. He would use Mimi as bait and then, when the rest were killed, he would marry Mimi and make her the Dark Queen of the Digital World.

"They are not far, about a couple of Miles away from the front gate."

"Shall we give them a proper entrance?" Nimb, the reincarnate of Metal Seadramon said with a smile.

"If you wish." Flynn said.

"I will summon the slaves!" Jaidin exclaimed and ran down to the dungeons. Jaidin was the reincarnate of Puppetmon. He enjoyed torture and was the one the slaves feared the most because he was the torture master.

He sprinted down the stairs to the dungeons.

"Piece of slime covered mold." Mimi growled when Jaidin got down in her line of view. He turned and smiled at her.

"Your friends are coming." He stated, and walked up to the dungeon next to her.

Mimi's eyes went wide and her mouth hung open slightly, "What....Why?!" She remembered her instuctions to Gomamon, he was supposed to wait for her when he got to their friends. Not rescue her from the Dark Masters. Jaidin smiled a horrible and freakish smile at Mimi then went back on his business.

"It will be nice when Flynn makes you his Queen. His anger will finally recede some what with someone as beautiful as you." Mimi walked to the back of her cell and sat down and stared at the wall, willing herself not to cry. She didn't want to marry Flynn, he was the same as Piedmon: selfish and uncaring.

"I'm not marrying him." She stated.

"If you don't your friends will all be killed, so it's up to you: Marry my brother and your friends are sent home to the real world and live, or refuse and they will never make it out of the castle. Your choice, which will it be?" Now, Mimi's eyes did begin to fill, but she nodded and croaked out the only few words that seemed sensible:

"I will marry him." Jaidin headed up to the stairs with prisoner digimon following him, all of them sending her a sad glance when they walked past.

Mimi slumped into the corner and began to sob loudly, unaware of another being in the call next to her.

"Really horrible thing they're doing to you." A girl said. She had a strong British accent, but her voice was quiet. Mimi's head shot up, but then she relaxed.

"Who is this?"

"My name is Ella, short for Esmerelda. You're Mimi Tachikawa, correct?" Mimi nodded.

"Yeah, how do you know?"

"All the Digidestined know your name, along with the rest of your group. You're famous in a way."

"Why?"

"You are the ones that defeated the Dark Masters and the Internet bug." Mimi chuckled.

"Diaboromon." She said with a grin.

"Yeah! That thing." Mimi shook her head.

"That was Tai, Matt, and Izzy, not me." Ella shrugged.

"So? They're in your group, correct?"

"Touche." Ella took a hairclip out of her blackbun and began working on the lock. "What are you doing?" Mimi asked.

"Seeing if I can get the lock." Her plan failed, and Mimi was left with no hope.

~!~

"Go home." Matt comanded the younger digidestined.

"No! We are not going to let Mimi die in there because you were afraid to let us fight." Davis said in annoyance.

"Yeah! We could be useful! You don't even have to make us fight! Make us distractions!" Yolei said.

"That's even more dangerous." Jyou said with a nervous look at his first aid kit in his messenger bag. Izzy rolled her eyes at his friend's nervousy. Izzy was quite excited. The thought of maybe saving Mimi himself without Tai and her falling for him was a nice thrill in his book.

"They can stay, but they can't go into the castle." Tai demanded.

"But..." Ken started and Tai shook his head.

"No. You stay outside, no buts no nothing. My word is final." Tai had grown up a lot during the night. The day before he had learned that Mimi was still alive and now he was no games.

"Fine." Kari grumbled.

"Let's go." Matt said, the plans were all set and everyone knew their positions. Everyone got into positions except for Davis who stomped over to Kari took her into his arms, dipped her and kissed her full on the lips. He let her stand up, but she was a bit dazed with a large smile on her face that matched his.

"Just in case." He said and walked back to his place, "All ready." Matt shook his head.

"Are you sure?" Matt asked and Davis and Kari nodded, "Good. Let's go save Mimi."

**Ok, so I had to add a Daikari moment. I haven't had very much of them, so I will make more moments. Oh, and the story is almost over. A couple more chapters I think. R&R PLZ!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am soooooo sorry I have not been updating lately, I'm lazy and busy at the same time with a concert coming up and the Dinner and a Show thing coming up next week and Valentine's Day coming up... Oh and Semi-Formal Dress shopping. (I know it's in May, Kristen, but it's always good to know what I like before hand.) Wow, I am rambling again...**

**Lovely part 1**

Jyou walked up to the castle and began knocking on the door.

"HELLO!!!!" He yelled and ran.

"What is this? Ding Dong Ditch?" Tai asked and Matt shrugged.

"It was the only thing I could think of that would bring them out." Sora chuckled.

"You're an idiot, Matt." She said and he smiled.

"That's why everyone loves me..." Someone walked out of the castle. Redvegiemon tumbled out and positioned themselves to protect the castle.

"First line of defense." Izzy murmured. The digimon all digivolved.

Greymon attacked and sent a whole bunch of them down. Garurumon and Birdramon took over as Jyou, Izzy, and Tai headed in.

Sora perched on Bridramon's back, but then Birdramon went down.

"SORA!!" Matt yelled and jumped off of Garurumon, "Take over!" He yelled at Garurumon. The digimon hesitated and watched as Birdramon turned back into Biyomon. She nodded at him and he attacked the Redvegiemon.

"Matt, go. Help Garurumon. Save Mimi." Sora said hoarsely. Her back hurt and she had a bad headache, but otherwise, she was okay.

"Mimi can take of herself." Sora glowered.

"And I can't?" Matt shook his head.

"Not at the moment." He helped sit her up and she looked at Biyomon who was turning back to Yokomon.

"You okay?" She asked, but Yokomon didn't answer. Her eyes followed Garurumon.

"He'll be okay, right?" She asked and Matt looked at Garurumon and nodded.

"He'll beat them."

~!~

"I hate being left out." TK said as he kicked a pebble around. Bindi shrugged.

"We would only get in the way." She said and TK nodded.

"I know that." She sat next to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Bindi, what are you doing here?" TK asked and she shrugged.

"I was here for vacation, but looks like that didn't turn out very well." She looked at him and smiled, but he just shook his head. I'm sorry for dragging you into this." She sat up and took off his hat and slapped him with it, "What was that for?!" He yelled adn she gave him his hat back.

"You ever tell me that you're sorry for bringing me on this awesome adventure, I will slap you again." She warned, a glitter in her eyes. TK leaned down and kissed her and she kissed him back.

"I think I love you." TK said and Bindi smiled.

"Ditto."

~!~

Gatomon and Patamon smiled at eachother.

"Finally, half of us are finally seeing clearly!" Gatomon exclaimed.

"Just the older kids are left."

~!~

The boys walked into a large hallway and Jyou squinted into the dark.

"Where might they keep her?" He asked Izzy shrugged.

"The dungeon, maybe?" Tai looked at Greymon.

"Can you smell anything?" He asked and Greymon lifted his head and smelt the air. His dinasour-like body went rigid.

"Something's coming." Izzy looked around quickly.

"Crap! Which way are they coming fr..." Jyou stopped talking when he heard marching footsteps.

Scorpiomon and Divermon marched towards them and surronded them.

"Second line." Izzy whispered.

"I'll take them. You two go and get Mimi." Jyou said and Gomamon digivolved into Ikkakumon.

"Are you sure?" Tai asked and Jyou nodded.

"Get her somewhere safe." With that, Izzy and Tai ran passed the small digimon and out of sight.

"Ready, Ikkakumon?"

"Ready." The evil digimon attacked and Jyou and Ikkakumon did the same thing.

~!~

"We are the only two left." Tai said and Izzy shrugged, "What's up with you?" Izzy shook his head and this infuriated Tai.

"What do you care?" Izzy muttered and Tai pushed him against the wall.

"You are the most idiotic smart person I have ever met!" Izzy pushed Tai back.

"Don't talk to me like that." He growled and Tai glared.

"Why not? You're not going to do anything."

"How do you know?"

"If you were going to do anything, you would have made an advance with Mimi. You didn't did you? DID YOU?!" Izzy shook his head.

"No." He said softly and Tai backed off.

"You have quit blaming me for your girl problems. Mimi doesn't feel the same way? She's not for you." Tai began walking again, but Izzy stayed put.

"You're right. I've been a jerk. Hell, a jerk is a nice way to put it. I'm sorry."

"We cool?" Tai asked and Izzy smiled and nodded.

"Yep." Izzy said and they headed off into a room.

"Hello Boys." A dark voice said and then the games began...

~!~

Mimi sighed and watched as Jaidin walked down the stairs.

"What do you want now?" She asked, and he smiled as a group of digimon walked into her cell and attacked her. She fought them, but they were too strong.

"What are you doing?!" She screamed, but Jaidin just laughed as he plunged the needle into her vein and the liquid started spreading around her body. Mimi began to feel weak and slowly the world went black. The last thing she saw was Jaidin laughing at her.

**Sorry once again it took too long to update. R&R plz!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Almost done....**

**Lovely Part 2**

Izzy and Tai froze in place, in fear of the thing coming towards them.

An android-like man walked towards them, his foot clinking against the hard concrete. Dalvar laughed at the two boys.

"So this is your plan? Send you two in to do the dirty work? I think not." Izzy squinted and tried to get a better look, but once he finally did, he looked away. Dalvar was disfigured and had been in battle too many times. He had scratches all over his face and half of it wasn't even there, but it was metal.

"You kidnapped Mimi." He said and Dalvar shook his head.

"No, that was my brother, Flynn. He is infatuated with her, so he took. As soon as we are done with your extermination, the two will be wed." Tai growled. He didn't like the idea of Mimi marrying someone like this Flynn guy.

"She would never marry your idiot brother! I'm surprised she hasn't kicked your butts already!" Dalvar shook his head in delight.

"She has been too tied up to even try to hurt us, but enough about her! Let's fight!" The reincarnate sent bullets toward them, but Metal Greymon stopped them. Tai hadn't even noticed that Agumon had transformed until he stepped into his line of view.

"You two go! I got it here." He said and a look of understanding passed between Metal Greymon and Tai. Izzy and Tai ran through the hall and wineded up at a black, obsidian staircase. Tai started down it, knowing exactly where it would take them.

"The Dungeon." Tai said as the two stepped on the bottom of the stairs.

Izzy nodded and started walking and looking into the cells until he stopped at one and stared into a cell.

"Did you find Mimi?" Tai asked, jogging towards Izzy. He looekd in to see a girl, about their age with jet black hair, tied up into a bun. Her skin was pale and she was just lying there.

"Hello?" Izzy asked and the girl bolted upright and lifted her hands, as if to smack someone. She turned to see the two boys and put her hands down.

"Hello." She simply said and stood up. She smiled and put her hand through the bars. Izzy grabbed it and shook her hand, "My name's Esmerelda, Ella for short." Izzy nodded.

"My name's Izzy and this is Tai." Ella nodded.

"I know. I was one of the kids watching when you guys defeated Diaboromon." Izzy smiled.

"Cool." Izzy motioned for Tentamon to open the lock, "So, you a digidetined?" She nodded.

"Yeah, but my digimon was killed by those goons upstairs."

"I'm sorry to interupt, but I'm going to go find Mimi. Izzy, stay down here and help Ella." Izzy nodded and Tai headed upstairs.

It wasn't long until Tentamon had the cell door open. Ella walked out and smiled.

"Thank you, Tentamon." Izzy smiled at her.

"Tentamon is good with that kind of stuff." Ella nodded and looked at him. Izzy looked away, trying hard to hide the blush that was creeping up. Suddenly, he wasn't all that mad at Tai e like he had been for the past couple days. He could have Mimi, Izzy had his girl right there with him.

"We should go up and help Tai find Mimi." Izzy shook his head.

"They can wait." He then kissed her right, full on the lips. She kissed back, but she was also the first to pull away.

She smiled at him, big and wide.

"Now we can go." Izzy said and she giggled.

~!~

Tai rounded corner after corner and went this way and that desperate to find Mimi. He ended up walking into a room.

With no digimon to protect him, he watched closely to where he walked.

"Going somewhere?" He turned around to find Jaidin watching him with a smirk on his face. Tai narrowed his eyes.

"Where is she?" He demanded and Jaidin shrugged.

"Flynn could have taken her anywhere. Don't try to hurt me, though. I'm just the messenger." Tai ignored the request and took a punch to Jaidin. he heard a crack and watched Jaidin fall to the groun. That had been too easy.

"Where are they?" He asked but Jaidin only....Laughed? Jaidin stood up and cracked his nose back into place.

"You thought you could take care of me, that easily? If I remember right, it was my reincarnate that lived the longest."

"Because of his dirty tricks." Tai growled and Jaidin shrugged.

"No matter." Jaidin then threw his first punch. Tai's head twisted to the side. Pain washed over him, but he didn't cry out. He lept for Jaidin and pushed him to the ground and started punching him.

"You are despicable." Tai growled.

"Yeah, that's what you say." The more Tai heard Jaidin's voice, the angrier he got and the harder he punched. When he finally stopped, Jaidin was out cold. Tai got off of him and tried to move his arms, but they were like jelly.

He had to keep moving, though and he trudged through the door and into the room.

Right into Flynn's trap...

**Okay, so I didn't write that much, but there will be a bigger chapter next...Oh, yeah. If you were wondering, I named the chapter s Lovely because it's like.**

**"Oh, we're being chased by people who want to kill us? Lovely." You know? It's just sarcasm... Two more chapters I think... Maybe three. IDK... R&R PLZ!**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is my second try at this chapter, the stupid computer frikkin deleted it a minute ago, so let's do this again. ia m sorry for taking foreve to update. This will be the last chapter, so. Enjoy!**

**Marriage and DEATH!!!**

Tai limped through the door. The room was bright, but cold and smelt of ash.

Before Tai could register where exactly he was, something came out of the shadows. Flynn had jumped on Tai, who had taken this to his advantage, he punched Flynn numerous times. The pain in his body was gone and he felt adrenalin rushing through his body.

Flynn threw him off and stood up and smiled.

"You think you can beat me with little punches? HA!" He took a step closer to Tai who was glaring at him, daggars shooting out of his eyes.

Flynn smiled and snapped his fingers. Little digimon stumbled into the room carrying a fluffy pink pillow with someone on lying on it.

"Mimi..." Tai stared at her unmoving figure. She was in a large fluffy and ruffley white wedding dress. "What'd you do to her?!" Tai yelled, but Flynn only chuckled.

"She is sleeping. She will need her rest for our wedding is only and hour away, speaking of which..." He clapped three times and a cage fell down around Tai, trapping him.

"What the..."

"Now that you have no where to go, I must ask, will you be our best man? Your friends have already agreed to be in the wedding." At that moment, the digidestined scrambled out, chained together. Matt lead the way. He had walked in with a bit of hope in his eyes, but that quickly disolved when he saw Tai in the cage and Mimi unconscious.

"Well, I must leave now. So many things to get ready for the wedding. Come, my slaves, and bring Miss. Mimi. We aren't sure when she'll wake up and I don't want to get our guests' hopes up.

The digimon followed him out and slammed the door. The room was silent until...

"What the Hek, Tai? You were supposed to save Mimi then get out of here! Not get caught! Why are you smiling? WE LOST!" Matt yelled.

"Izzy's not here." Tai looked at Matt who now looked madder.

"WHO CARES????!!!!!!" Sora put her chained hand on his shoulder.

"Izzy didn't get caught." She explained and Matt's mouth clamped shut. A smile began to play on his lips.

"You have a plan, don't you?" T.K asked Tai who nodded.

"Oh, yeah. I got a plan..."

"Are we too late?" Ella asked as she and Izzy sprinted in.

"Nope, just in time!" Bindi said with a smirk.

~!~

"Welcome, friends! To the joining of Flynn and Mimi! Please take your seats!" A digimon commanded and the digidestined sat down.

Davis winked at Kari who looked around the room and winked back.

Sora saw the exchange and sat down next to Matt who was ringing his wrists. He looekd up at her and smiled weakly. He had his doubts about the plan, but he had nothing better.

The groom, Flynn, hastily walked down the aisle and clapped for the music to start.

A flower-like digimon plucked her petals and threw on the aisle, grimacing in pain. After her walk, out came Mimi in the wedding dress. She stole a glance at Tai who only smiled at her. Once up at the altar, she looked at Flynn who smiled. The smile didn't send warm fuzzies up her spine like Tai's did, it just made her cold and miserable.

"Do you, Mimi, take this man to be your awful and wedded husband?" Tears began to trickle down Mimi's face, but she nodded.

"I do."

"Do you, Flynn, take this woman to be your awful wedded wife?"

"I do." His voice grimey and ugly.

"Does anyone here object? If so, speak now or forever keep your peace."

Plan Engadged.

Tai stood up and pulled his arms in opposite directions, braking the chains. He ran up to Flynn and punched him then picked Mimi up in his arms and... Got out of the way faster than a son of a gun.

"ATTACK!" Millions of digimon burst into the room, straight at Flynn and attacked. Izzy walked in, his hand intertangeled with Ella's.

"We do good, Boss?" He asked looking at Tai.

"Yep, we all did good." Suddenly a large explosion sounded behind them.

There Flynn stood or, actually Piedmon stood there. All remains of Flynn had vanished.

"You thought I'd be easy to kill? That's quite insulting." He flicked his hand and whispered, "Clown-Trick." The walls were blasted backwards then he repeated the action and the other walls were demolished. He smiled and did Clown-Trick at the group.

The force sent the digidestined through the wall and into the next room.

Mimi rubbed her head then glared at Piedmon. She stood up and folded her arms.

"That wasn't very nice." She stated and the digimon smiled.

"So?" He sent a Clown-Trick at her and faced danced their way at her, but she just stood there and the fire balls evaporated. Piedmon's smile disappeared as he sent Clown-Trick after Clown-Trick towards her.

A tear drop with circles in it glowed in front of her. Izzy stood up and walked up next to her, a glasses like symbol glowed in front of him.

Tai stood to the other side of Mimi, a sun symbol shown in front of him. Sora and Matt both walked up at the same time, a heart in front of her and a circle with the earth in the middle and pole that curved at the end.

Next to come was Jyou, TK, and Kari.

A cross glowed in front of Jyou, a sun on top of a mountain shown in front of TK, and a star glowed in front of Kari.

Ken walked up, a circle with flowing arms blazed in front of him.

The rest of the Digidestined walked up, their crests blazing lights in front of them.

Piedmon attempted Trump Sword, but the swords only bounced off of the lighted barrier. It got brighter and Piedmon had to shield his eyes.

"No, not again! I refuse to be defeated by the Digidestined again!" With that, the light grew brighter until no one could see Piedmon any more. The crests disappeared, leaving the digidestined.

Mimi smiled.

"Now, that's better." She said, but then fell to the ground and vanished, as did the rest of the digidestined...

**Ok, so I think the chapter was crap and corny, but hey it's all up to you guys!**


	12. Epilogue

**Remember how I said the other chapter was the last? Well, I lied. I need an Epilogue. Thnx for everyone who reviewed and read! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!**

**Epilogue**

Mimi let go of the embrace between her, Kari and Sora and looked around, confused.

"What the..."

"That was..." Sora began.

"Weird?" Kari offered.

"Yeah."

"SORA!" She looked around Kari to see Matt rushing over with Tai on his heels.

"KARI!" Kari turned to see Davis also rushing over.

The two couples began walking away, leaving Mimi and Tai alone.

"Thanks." Mimi said. Tai smiled.

"Your welcome." He crossed one foot in front of the other, bent down, took her hand, and kissed. Mimi giggled.

"You are now my knight in shining armor." He stood up and pulled her into a hug.

"I always have been."

**GUSH! Okay, so I have managed to make this chapter Corny and nothing but corny, but hey, I can cause I'm the writer so...BOO-FRIKKIN-YA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**PEACE!**

**~M-e **


End file.
